


Cloudy Days

by AudreyOwO



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyOwO/pseuds/AudreyOwO
Summary: On a sunny day in the southeastern united states the world begins its slow march to oblivion.
Kudos: 5





	Cloudy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work-in-progress and will likely be developed more in the future. For the time being If I could get some feedback I would be grateful.  
> Please enjoy!

Today would be the day. Adam hoped and prayed to any merciful god that might happen to be listening.On the front porch he remained. Waiting for the mail to come. He missed text-messaging and all the other 21st century wonders that once graced his old home. Now the most advanced he had was an old thrift store radio that could only play two stations from where he lived.One played the news, the other played smooth jazz. He stuck with the latter. As the music from the radio was gradually drowned out by the pitter-patter of rain he noticed the sun starting to set. Knowing what this meant he proceeded to break down into silent inaudible tears. 

The day mankind began its descent into madness and decay was April 20th 2020.The date would become a point that conspiracy theorists latched onto since it was both the date of the Columbine shootings and Hitler’s birthday.Adam knew that whatever unleashed its wrath upon our blue rock hardly had our systems of dates and times on it’s mind. It was a normal summer day over a park in Tennessee. Families having in the wide open fields, hikers exploring the woods, and a little league baseball game hitting its midway when a few observant people in the grass notice something unusual happening with the clouds across the blue sky the clouds began to merge together. Within 15 minutes this large mass of white vapor clarmored together with onlookers  
Fixated upwards at a loss for words. Adam recalled they were a couple of families and loose individuals who escaped the scene due to a sense of foreboding that overcame them. These would make up some of the only survivors. Within a millisecond collapsed dead bodies from men, women, children, and infants riddled the bright green foliage. The sky once again clear and the sun shine brightly lighting up a world destined for darkness. 

In the following weeks not a single news outlet from a small-town community paper to mainstream corporate news stations went without covering the biggest mystery of human history. As CNN took a commercial break Adam practically begged his wife not to go on a business trip. In the present this memory rattles his head as it has done for the past year or so. Kim assured him that all would be well and that “everything will be alright” since there was no reason to think this situation would ever happen again, let alone be a threat to her plane. After a kiss and a promise to call upon landing she was on her way. It took less than an hour before Kim’s basic optimism would be undone.”Breaking news” said the reporter interrupting a live interview with a true crime author “Word has come in and…” Adam sat there staring seemingly at the tv yet truthfully at nothing. It had happened again.Kim’s words echoing throughout his head. “Everything will be alright”. 

In the following days riots broke out in major cities, federal governments rushing to instill order, and churches and bars filled with people equally as afraid. Almost daily there were reports of masses of clouds coming together and forming what some describe as a face, some an eye, others describe things something incomprehensible. The results were always the same. Hundreds sometimes in rare cases thousands of people dead everywhere from bustling cities to island resorts leaving dead silence in areas once banging with life. Adam, thinking quickly had packed everything up and begun a 4 hour drive to the couple’s vacation house located in the small town of Munster, Just west of Kingsport. All the while desperately trying to phone his wife. From news reports and Flight trackers he knew she landed in Chicago but he never got a single call from her. Across the highway Adam carried on with many other vehicles all escaping both from and to something. An unthinkable future snapping at their heels. 

Less than a week later Adam and Kim finally got into back-and-forth phone conversations. Short and of poor quality but they happened nonetheless. In that lonely cabin away from a disturbed society Adam managed to avoid cripplingly isolation due to conversation with his beloved.They expressed their needed affection and physical desires in each call in order to stay afloat mentally. After all this is all they had left. All the other’s loved ones were either unaccounted for or dead. This was not all they shared as they put together an imperfect picture of what is happening globally. The US government declared martial law with wealth and resources seized and shelters established across the country.With reports of conditions in the housing units ranging from acceptable to nightmarish. Luckily for adam more rural communities across the globe have established their own networks that keep mankind tumbling on despite millions of people dying on a regular basis.Both Adam and Kim agreed, without even speaking of it, that this would not last forever. Adam takes a deep breath “Stay safe I lov-”.Phone line went dead. It will never return. 

For Adam television was the next to go out and soon the once powerful world wide web followed. Radio and the occasional print publication is all that remained. Electricity still there but hanging by a thread. Only time he left the house was for manual labor and the rations he received from it. While conversations with the locals were far from nonexistent but generally most people stayed away from each other. Too many murders have happened already. Public executions by the sheriff department almost weekly. Very few trusted each other. It seemed like everyone was catering on an edge to which death and violence lay below. Despite the immense love for Kim Adam found himself soliciting women with portions of his food. Day by day he continued alive but barely living. It was not until he checked his mailbox one day that his very soul was restored. A letter from Kim greeted him. She was in Colorado and making her way to Munster. For the first time he felt an ink of Happiness within him. 

Romantic passionate letters were exchanged for a few weeks between the two. Fears dissipated and hopes raised in every word that was received. One day he went out to check his mail box. Nothing was there but a news bulletin and personals ads. Usually there was a letter from Kim that day. He thought nothing of it for surely it would arrive tomorrow. 

The next day there was nothing.

10 more days passed. The mailman arrived and gave him his mail. Nothing from Kim. The radio gave another update. Hundreds dead in the appalachia. The phenomenon has come to rural areas. After this he stopped listening to the news station. 

In the present day night time has come. A full moon lighting up the wooded landscape. Crickets keeping him company. He curled up on his lawn as a cold breeze sends a shutter down his spine. He is going to remain there unlikely to ever move for even the simplest things. With months gone by with not a word from his love he finally accepted reality that shattered his core. She will never reply.


End file.
